cumpliendo sueños!
by chizuru yuuki
Summary: ¿alguna vez has querido...usar las gafas de kido?...comer helado con mido? cortar le el pelo a kirino?...quitarle el gel de pelo a goenji?...entonces...este es tu programa..."cumpliendo sueños!...con inazuma eleven!" invitados especiales y mucho mas en..."cumpliendo sueños!"


*introduccion musical*

Chizu: ohayo! Publico conocedor, mi nombre es Chizuru Yuuki y estaré aquí en este programa de …cosas random (¿?)

Suzu: si, estaremos haciendo cosas random :3 mi nombre es Suzu Aikawa y nosotras somos…

Las 2: las presentadoras de este show! ^o^/

Chizu: estaremos cumpliendo los sueños de nuestros fans con respecto a nuestros amigos de inazuma eleven y su segunda temporada…inazuma eleven go!

Suzu: para empezar conoceremos el primer sueño, el mío! –Saca un papelito-

Chizu: bien…su sueño es un poco loco y no a todos les gustara, pero en fin ^w^

Suzu: quiero cortarle el pelo a Kirino Ranmaru :3 –con unas tijeras-

-entran ninjas, dejan a Kirino amordazado en una silla y se van-

Chizu: ^^UU bien entonces…-le quita la mordaza a Kirino-

Kirino: ¡que me cortaran el pelo no estaba en mi contrato! ¡malditas sicópatas!

Suzu: tu firmaste el contrato y todos los demás también, así que no te preocupes ^^-se acarca a Kirino con las tijeras- te veras mejor…-risa sicópata-

Kirino: o_o

Chizu: bien… e.e procede…

Kirino: TTT-TTT

Suzu: :3 jejejeje –corta las colitas de Kirino-

Fangirls: o_o … ¡la matamos! –con antorchas y tridentes- ò_ó*

Kirino:…mis colitas… o_o

Suzu: jajajajjaajja –rodando en el suelo de la risa- eran extensiones! XD

Chizu: Kirino-kun ^^U llevas puesta una peluca –le quita la peluca y aparecen sus coletas-

Kirino: o.o mi pelo TTTwTTT está vivo!

Fangirls: *-* bien…-bajan las antorchas y tridentes-

Chizu: haber…me toca…-saca un papelito- mi sueño es tener el poleron de kariya Masaki y la bufanda de Fubuki shirou *-*

Fangirls: el nuestro también *-*

Suzu: adelante kariya y Fubuki! ^o^

-entran kariya y Fubuki vestidos de príncipes-

Chizu: *¬*

Fangirls: *¬*

Suzu: ^^UUU

Fubuki: chii-chan ^^ cuanto tiempo, te traje la bufanda –la abraza y le pone su bufanda-

Chizu: ^¬^ ho-hola shiro-chan…

Kariya: ¬/¬ t-ten Chizu-chan… este es mi poleron…cuídalo bien…-le pone el poleron sobre sus hombros-

Chizu: ^¬^ hai…

Kariya: ¬/¬ b-bien…v-vamonos…

Fubuki: bye! ^^

Fangirls: *¬* fuuubuuukiii….kaaariiiiyaaaaa….

Chizu: son mios! o/ -los abraza- o_o un momento…los estoy abrazando y ustedes están vestido de príncipes…-derrame nasal-

Suzu: vamos a cortes comerciales mientras le hacemos una transfusión a Chizu ^^UU

-o-

Bien, no tenemos comerciales así que promocionaremos sus fics! Dígalo por reviw! w/

-o-

Chizu: bien ^^ -se limpia la sangre son su manga- ya estoy mejor…

Suzu: -.-UUU

Chizu: bueno, sigue de una vez _

Suzu: bien, como solo es el primer programa vamos a dar unos avisos ^^

Chizu: el primero! –con un gran cartel: se busca presentador, de preferencia hombre, ¡se hará casting! – como pueden ver, buscamos un presentador más :D

Suzu: si, falta un hombre aquí ^^

Kirino: ._./ yo soy hombre…

Suzu: no digas mentiras, tu eres un uke con pelo de chica así que no cuentas -.-

Chizu: bien…requisitos! ^^ no muy costoso, simpático y dispuesto a todo tipo de locuras (^o^)/

Suzu: segundo aviso… :D si eres uno de esos que desea realizar su sueño y venir a este loco programa…

Chizu: deja tu reviw! Debe decir: ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Suzu: al responder esa pregunta, el primer y segundo reviw estarán de invitados en el próximo programa ^^

Chizu: bien, creo eso es todo por hoy ^^UUU

Productor: apresúrense que se nos acaba el tiempo! ò.ó

Suzu: ^^U ok~ Kirino! Haz los honores!

Kirino: -en una esquinita con aura depresiva- si soy hombre…. TTT-TTT

Suzu: si no lo haces…-saca un bate de beisbol- ya tu sabes ^^*

Kirino: o_o s-sayonara…ha-hasta la próxima…

Chizu: bye bye! ^^ no olviden dejar reviw! La próxima vez, si es que hay participantes…haremos un casting :D

Suzu: adiós~ w

Productor: y….corten! ^^ buen trabajo!

Suzu: yo le quería cortar el pelo a Kirino de verdad TTwTT

Chizu: ^^U será la próxima…

Kirino: -.- si no fuera por el contrato…

-o-

**Chizuru: volvi TTwTT y con un fic nuevo, que prometo continuar…solo si dejan reviw ^w^ ahora también subiré el capítulo de mi fic, "una promesa".**

**Este cap se lo dedico a: **

**-tsuki kirisame…por XD lo de black star que me inspiro!**

**-Shinobu Imadori, Michiko Suzukaze y Aika Kuso….por ser muy locas, pero siempre en el buen sentido ^w^ y me hacen reír siempre.**

**-Suzu Aikawa…para mi mejor amiga TT^TT del alma! Mi idiota y bruta, pero queridísima amiga!**

**Y por último, a todo el que lo lea ^^ por que es lindo saber que hay gente que me lee :D**


End file.
